Diskussion:Dekolleté
Kurze Frage: Wurde der Begriff „Dekolleté“ eigentlich überhaupt in der Episode onscreen verwendet? Ich kann mich da nicht dran erinnern und das englische Transcript zur Folge gibt dazu nichts her. --Pflaume 03:31, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Der wird nicht nametlich erwähnt, aber er legt seinen Kopf auf das Dekolleté. Was soll man sonst für einen Begriff verwenden? Da alles, was in Star Trek zu hören und zu sehen ist, als canonisch anzusehen ist, ist dies meines Erachtens auch canonisch, auch wenn der Name nicht genannt wird.--Tobi72 06:39, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke wir haben hier auch schon anderswo Obejekte/Dinge unter ihrem Namen laufen ohne, dass er onscreen genannt wurde. Mir fällt nur momentan leider kein Beispiel ein. -- 09:29, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei Fachbegriffen die einer Erklärung bedürfen, oder die eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben, sicherlich - mein Standardbeispiel dafür ist regelmäßig Gezeitenkopplung. Ob ausgerechnet "Dekolleté" das Eine oder Andere ist, insbesondere wenn man den Artikel mal durchliest und feststellt, dass das erklärte "Objekt" nun nicht wirklich eine herausragende (nicht scherzhaft gemeint ;)) Rolle gespielt hat, weiß ich nicht. Ähnlich allgemein wird allerdings z.B. der Ellbogen erklärt, der wohl auch nur eine unerwähnte und unwesentliche Aufgabe hatte. -- Cid Highwind 10:17, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::ich habe den Artikel Negligé angelegt weil ich mich beim ansehen der Episode gefragt hab, was das ist. aber was solls wir haben ja auch Raum und Wand ^^-- 16:14, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich das ein wenig strenger. Der spezielle Begriff als solcher ist nicht gefallen. Gleiches gilt für Negligé. Im Gegensatz dazu dürften Worte wie Raum und Wand mehr als nur einmal gefallen sein. Da ich mit dieser Position anscheinend sowieso mal wieder alleine stehe, nur eine Ergänzung meiner Kritik an diesen Artikel: Dekolleté ist wohl kaum eine anatomisch korrekte Bezeichnung für ein Körperteil. Schaut man sich den Wikipedia-Artikel an, dann geht es darin vorwiegend um den modischen und erotischen Aspekt des Dekolletés: Als Dekolleté (auch Dekolletee, nach frz. décolleté) wird der Halsausschnitt von Blusen, Kleidern etc. bei der Damenoberbekleidung bezeichnet.. Anatomisch gesehen legt der Herr (Martus Mazur) seinen Kopf auf die Brust der Dame (Dabo-Mädchen) (wie es übrigens auch im Drehbuch heißt - chest). Ich finde es da irgendwie nicht richtig, dass das Dekolleté zu Begriffen der Anatomie hinzugeordnet wird. --Pflaume 16:31, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) / Nachtrag: --Pflaume 03:28, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Muss ich mich im Prinzip anschließen. Ich will gar nichts dazu sagen, ob der Artikel bestehen bleiben soll oder nicht. Aber im jetzigen Zustand ist er schlicht falsch. Sowohl von der Beschreibung, wie auch der Kategorie. --Egeria 16:49, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ganz prinzipiell: Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, Artikel für Dinge anzulegen, die nicht beim Namen genannt werden. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe, zum Beispiel schon den der unsicheren Kanonität. In baut Kirk bekanntermaßen eine Kanone, indem er Schießpulver aus Holzkohle, Kaliumnitrat und Schwefel mischt, einen Diamanten als Projektil benutzt und als Rohr ein Stück Bambus nimmt. Die Begriffe Kanone, Schießpulver, Holzkohle, Kaliumnitrat, Schwefel und Diamant fallen alle in der Episode, das Wort „Bambus“ dagegen nie. Streng genommen wissen wir also nicht, ob das Bambus oder sonst irgendeine Pflanze oder irgendwas Außerirdisches ist. Nur weil wir etwas sehen, wissen wir noch lange nicht, was es ist!--Bravomike 17:19, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Die Diskussion ist ja ein wenig vom Thema abgekommen. Also zum einen, ich finde den Artikel Dekolleté in Ordnung, zur Anatomie sollten wir ihn allerdings nicht hinzuzählen. Zum anderen: Wer schon einmal versucht hat, eine Episodenbeschreibung diesen, diesen, oder diesen Ausmaßes zu schreiben, der weiß, dass man um beschreibende Begriffe, die so nicht genannt werden, nicht herumkommt, weil man anders dem Leser nicht beschreiben kann, was vor sich geht. Wenn man wie bei Bravomikes Beispiel mit dem Bambus nicht sicher sein kann, dann sollte man natürlich vorsichtig sein und entweder keinen Artikel anlegen, oder es anders formulieren, zum beispiel "bambusartig" o.ä. Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, (Achtung Off-Topic!) man sollte nicht immer alles ganz so streng nehmen. Leute machen sich jede menge Arbeit, wenn sie hier Artikel anlegen, oder Informationen hinzufügen. So lange diese nicht gegen eine unserer Richtlinien verstoßen, sollte man diese Arbeit würdigen, sie macht die MA ja nicht schlechter, eher im Gegenteil.--Joe-le 17:40, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Die Schwierigkeiten, die sich daraus ergeben, wenn man wirklich nur streng das schreibt, was in der Episode gesagt wird, sind mir natürlich klar. Deswegen habe ich ja, zum Beispiel, selbst, als ich den Artikel Kanone ergänzt habe, tatsächlich geschrieben: 2267 baut Captain Kirk bei seinem Kampf gegen den Gorn aus Bambus eine primitive Kanone …, ich habe aber Bambus nicht verlinkt und auch keinen Artikel dazu angelegt. Es geht mir hier vor allem ganz konkret darum, dass ich der Meinung bin, es ist eine andere Qualität, ob wir eine Sache, die wir sehen, auch aufschreiben (OK, warum nicht), oder ob wir einer Sache, die wir nur sehen, deren Namen wir also nie hören, einen Artikel geben, den Namen (den wir nie gehört haben) also zum (implizit kanonischen) Lemma machen.--Bravomike 18:08, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich denke das ist dann ganz falsch, was duch machts, Bravomike. Entweder du identifizierst das als Bambus, dann darfst du das auch verlinken, oder du sagst, wir wissen nicht, ob das Bambus ist, dann müsstest du das nächst Mögliche nehmen und Pflanze schreiben. Ich denke ein Bisschen Spielraum sollte da schon sein. Zudem sorry für die Fehler in dem Artikel. Die dürfen aber auch gerne von jedem korrigiert werden. Der Artikel ist ja nicht gesperrt.--Tobi72 18:36, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Früher gab es mal die Faustregel, dass ein Artikel nur dann angelegt werden sollte, wenn das Beschriebene eine spezielle Trek-Relevanz hätte (denn: "MA ist nicht die Wikipedia" und "MA-Artikel sind keine wörterbuch-artige Definitionen"). Was ist mit dieser sinnvollen Regel passiert? Wenn also "Dekolleté" eine wesentliche Bedeutung hätte - sei es universumsintern (weil mal explizit darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass Spezies X eine ganz spezielle Form von Dekolleté hat) oder -extern (weil es ein Running Gag von Regisseur Y war, in jeder Folge mindestens einmal ein Dekolleté bildschirmfüllend zu zeigen) - dann wäre es meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall legitim, einen Artikel anzulegen. Das Problem ist: dieser Artikel geht nicht über allgemeine Information (die in die Wikipedia gehören würde) kaum hinaus, eben weil das Dekolleté keine wesentliche Rolle für irgendwas gespielt hat. -- Cid Highwind 19:06, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist doch reine Auslegungssache. Wir halten uns hier soweit an diese Regel, wie sie da steht, wir fügen nur Star Trek relevante ereignisse ein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Alles was nicht canonisch ist, wird nicht eingefügt und fertig. Zudem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass der Artikel noch weiter ausgebaut werden kann und wird. Was den Teil hier angeht ("MA-Artikel sind keine wörterbuch-artige Definitionen") so glaube ich, kann keiner von uns damit übereinstimmen und das gehört etwas geändert, denn sonst müssen wir hier 80% der Artikel in Sammelartikel stellen. Du solltest wenn dann den ganzen Teil zitieren und nicht nur das, was dir in dem Zusammenhang passt. Das Wichtigste fehlt nämlich: "Von Artikeln über Themen mit begrenzten Informationen abgesehen, sollten Artikel in Memory Alpha wie in einer Enzyklopädie geschrieben sein, nicht wie in einem Wörterbuch. Deswegen sollten Artikel mit einem oder zwei Sätzen besser in einem anderen, größeren Artikel aufgehen, wenn möglich." Das würde bedeuten, alle Artikel, die nur aus einem oder zwei Sätzen bestehen, müssten in einem Sammelartikel verwaltet werden. So z.B. viele Planeten, die nur einmal erwähnt werden, weil man daran vorbeifliegt, viele Geräte, die nur einmal verwendet werden oder mal kurz angesprochen werden und viele stellare Objekte. Dann wäre MA/de und MA/en ziemlich leer. Da bin ich lieber etwas großzügiger in der Auslegung und was bei uns bisher in MA/de rein kommt, sind ausschließlich Star Trek relevante Dinge, frei von persönlicher Wertung der Wichtigkeit. Und Dekoletté sollte laut dieser Regel drin bleiben: "Unfertige Entwürfe sind in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn dein Artikel sehr unfertig aussieht, selbst wenn es ein Stub ist. Es ist besser etwas Inhalt zu haben, statt gar keinen.". In sofern sehe ich den Artikel hier in der Kategorie "Stub", der nach ausgebaut werden kann, wenn jemand Infos hat.--Tobi72 21:02, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin ja selbst jemand, der sich über zu starke sogenannte "Relevanzkriterien" (z.B. Wikipedia/de) gerne mal aufregt oder lustig macht - aber irgendwo muss schliesslich eine sinnvolle Grenze gezogen werden zwischen Artikeln die einen wirklichen Informationsgehalt (hier: in Bezug auf Star Trek) haben, und solchen die nur Allgemeinplätze verbreiten. Wenn "Dekolleté" einen Artikel wert ist, nur weil mal irgendwer in einer vergleichsweise unwesentlichen Szene irgendeiner Folge reingefallen ist, warum dann nicht auch, zum Beispiel, Mittelfinger? Schliesslich haben fast alle Charaktere zwei, James Doohan sogar nur einen, und manchmal wird er sogar gezeigt. -- Cid Highwind 21:27, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Es steht dir offen, den Artikel anzulegen, wenn es dazu was zu schreiben gibt.--Tobi72 21:36, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was meine Vorgehensweise angeht, so ist die so zu erklären, dass ich einem Artikel einen besonderen Wert beimesse. Ich weiß nicht, wie andere das sehen, aber für mich ist es eben eine grundlegender Unterschied, ob etwas Lemmawert hat oder nicht. Das Lemma hat eine besondere Qualität, das heißt (für mich jedenfalls) aber nicht, dass alles ohne Lemmawert sofort gar keinen Wert mehr hat. ::::::Auch was die Richtlinien angeht, die hier zitiert werden, ist das Lemma an sich für mich eine wichtige Sache. Ein Planet zum Beispiel, der namentlich genannt wird, hat damit automatisch Lemmawert, eben weil er genannt wird. Selbst wenn alles, was wir über ihn sagen können, ein einziger, kurzer Satz ist, er sollte in meinen Augen einen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es eben Dinge, über die man seitenlang schreiben könnte (und zwar durchaus basierend auf kanonischen Fakten), die aus bestimmten Gründen aber eben keinen Lemmawert haben und deswegen auch keinen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Deswegen finde ich es auch nicht gut, die Existenzberechtigung eines Artikels an seiner Länge festzumachen. Entscheidend ist einzig und allein die Frage, ob das Lemma Berechtigung hat, nicht der Artikel. ::::::Konkret auf die hier zitierten Richtlinien angewendet: „MA ist nicht die Wikipedia“ habe ich immer auf den Inhalt eines Artikel bezogen verstanden. Es geht darum, dass wir a) keine nicht-kanonischen Ausführungen in einen Artikel schreiben, nur weil wir es könnten, und b) dass wir immer den Bezug zur Quelle (Star Trek) erhalten. Genau wie „MA-Artikel sind keine wörterbuch-artige Definitionen“ auch habe ich beide Richtlinien immer eher als Stilhinweise verstanden. Zweitere Richtlinie kann aber auf keinen Fall Einfluss auf die Frage haben, ob ein Begriff Lemmawert hat. Wenn etwas in Star Trek erwähnt wird, dann hat es Lemmawert, und der Artikel ist automatisch sofort mehr als eine rein wörterbuch-artige Definition, weil ja eben ein Star-Trek-Bezug hergestellt wird. Auch der Umfang des Artikels ist dann vollkommen egal: Man beachte Von Artikeln über Themen mit begrenzten Informationen abgesehen, und es sollte hinzugefügt werden, dass die, wie ausgeführt, ganz automatisch keine wörterbuchartige definition sind, sobald ein Star-Trek-Bezug hergestellt wird. Ich habe es oben schon ausgeführt. ::::::Um es noch einmal ganz klar zu sagen: Die Frage, ob etwas Lemmawert hat, ist also viel grundlegender als die Frage, wie der Artikel dazu aussieht. Und da muss man die zitierte Richtlinie eben einmal genau anschauen: Die zweite Hälfte hat absolut nichts mit dem Lemmawert zu tun, sondern sagt nur, was in einem Artikel steht. Ob es einen Artikel gibt, darum geht es nur im ersten Satz: Wir beschäftigen uns ausschließlich mit Themen um Star Trek, die in den Serien und Kinofilmen genannt werden. ::::::Die einzige Frage, die wir uns also stellen müssen, ist, was genau mit in den Serien und Kinofilmen genannt gemeint ist. Das ist die einzige Frage, die darüber entscheidet, ob es diesen Artikel hier gibt oder ob es einen Artikel wie Sektor 36764 gibt oder auch einen wie Thompson-Maschinenpistole (Ich war schon mehrmals nur so kurz davor einen Löschantrag zu stellen!). Nicht ob es besonders viel zu schreiben gibt, oder ob das im Artikel Behandelte eine besondere Bedeutung hat (außer wir führen dafür eine Sonderregel ein, die die bestehende Richtlinie abschwächt). ::::::Noch ein Nachsatz: Ich hatte immer Angst vor dem Tag, an dem genau eine solche Diskussion zu einem Artikel wie eben „Dekolleté“ sich zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion ausweitet, wie wir sie hier führen. Ganz ernsthaft, ich will nicht, dass wir wie die Wikipedia werden! MA ist nicht die Wikipedia! Allerdings befürchte ich, dass sich jede Enzyklopädie irgendwann die Frage nach den Grenzen der Inklusion stellen muss. Wir hatten unsere Canon-Diskussionen, oft genug, jetzt geht es wohl in die nächste Runde…--Bravomike 21:50, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Negligé wird definitiv gesagt-- 21:55, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich bin hier der Ansicht, dass man bestimmte Dinge voraussetzen kann, wenn sie gezeigt werden.--Tobi72 22:16, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Shisma: Dann hat sich das mit Negligé erledigt, der Begriff hat Lemmawert. Darüber hinaus stimme ich bravomikes und Cid Highwinds Ausführungen grundlegend zu. Bin aus diesem Grund zudem kurz davor den von mir selbst angelegten Artikel Zwinkern zur Disposition zu stellen. --Pflaume 03:28, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Eine hitzige Diskussion ist ja hier im Gange :). Na da will ich mich da mal nicht vorenthalten. Meine Meinung ist schlicht, kurz und einfach die: :::::::Wenn für all die Dinge, die nicht beim Namen genannt werden Artikel angelegt wird, dann verkommt Memory Alpha zu einer Enzyklopädie mit einer losen Kopplung zu Star Trek. Wer nicht weiß was ein Dekollete ist soll bitte bei Wikipedia nachschauen PUNKT! Mehr sach ich nich :) --EyeOfTheBeholder 19:30, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Und was genau braucht es, um canonisch zu sein? Muss es von jemandem gesagt werden? Muss es im Script stehen?--Tobi72 22:38, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Im Prinzip ja, es muss von jemanden gesagt werden; während das Drehbuch (kein von Fans erstelltes „Transkript“ mit Anmerkungen!) in Zweifelsfällen herangezogen werden sollte. Zum Beispiel: Schreibweise eines Namens / nur im Drehbuch vorkommende Bezeichnungen für Personen oder Objekte. --Pflaume 22:04, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich habe gerade etwas entdeckt, das die ganze Sache ziemlich paradox macht. In verwandlt sich Odo in eine Tasche. Das ist wichtig für die Geschichte. Dabei wird allerdings das Word nicht benutzt. Canonisch wird das Wort Tasche dann erst in der Episode , wo ein Karemma Quark sagt, dass er derjenige ist, der ihm die "Taschen" voller Latinum macht. In diesem Moment wird weder eine Tasche gezeigt, noch ist sie in der Episode zu sehen. Durch diesen Vorgang wird Tasche jedoch canonisch und kann zukünftig und rückwirkend hier verwendet werden. Das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste. Im Grunde muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Tasche etwas ist, was man mit Latinum füllen kann, doch da ich sie in der Szene nicht sehe, woher weiß ich dann, dass Odo sich in in eine Tasche verwandel? Oder das das, was Dr. Bashir in füllt, eine Tasche ist? Ich muss eine nicht canonische Verknüpfung machen, die auf meiner Real-Welt-Erfahrung und nicht auf canonischen Informationen beruht. Das gleiche mache ich doch hier, wenn ich ein "Dekolleté" sehe und dann die nicht canonische Verknüpfung mit der Real-Welt-Erfahrung mache. Zwar wird es nicht genannt, aber gezeigt. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Tasche in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang an ganz anderer Stelle genannt wird und Dekolleté halt nicht. Dabei könnte der Begriff Tasche in auch einfach eine andere Bezeichnung für Konto oder Koffer oder was auch immer sein. Grundsätzlich kann es alles sein, was man mit Latinum voll machen kann, so lange ich nicht den Begriff nicht gleichzeitig höre und sehe.--Tobi72 22:48, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wieso wird Tasche in canonisch? Nur weil dort etwas zu sehen ist, was eine Tasche sein könnte. Da will ich mich Bravomikes Argumentation anschließen. Man muss es irgendwie beschreiben, also kann in der Episodenbeschreibung durchaus Tasche verwendet werden (in dem Fall fände ich Medikit sowieso viel schlüssiger), deshalb hat der zur Beschreibung verwendete Begriff noch lange keinen Lemmawert. --Egeria 23:58, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Es geht doch um etwas ganz anderes. Nur mal angenommen, in einer Episode beschtreibt ein Charakter. Ein Frosch sprang an Weihnachten ins "Dekolleté" meiner Mutter. In diesem Moment ist Dekolleté canonisch und darf genannt werden. Was wir dann machen, wir stellen eine Real-World-Verbindung her und alles was uns aus der Realen Welt bekannt ist als Dekoletté darf ab diesem Zeitpunkt in den Artikel rein geschrieben werden, obwohl es in dieser Szene nicht gezeigt, sondern nur erwähnt wurde. Ab diesem Moment ist Dekoletté ein erwähnter Begriff und auch Szenen, die nur gezeigt wurden, dürfen in den Artikel.--Tobi72 06:53, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wäre meiner Meinung nach kein Problem. Wie ich schon ausgeführt habe ist mein Hauptproblem die Frage nach dem Lemmawert. Wenn ein Begriff genannt wird, dann hat er Lemmawert, also gibt es einen Artikel. Was man dann da einträgt, ist eine andere Frage, die man noch mal diskutieren müsste. Auf jeden Fall kann man dann aber den Begriff in anderen Artikeln/Episodenbeschreibungen verwenden und auch verlinken.--Bravomike 07:09, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Meiner Meinung nach darf es eben nicht nur um eine Bewertung der "Kanonizität" oder der "Lemmawertigkeit" gehen - zumindest nicht ausschliesslich und stur nach Checkliste wie sie hier versuchsweise definiert wurde. Genau dann kommen nämlich so abstruse Argumentationsketten wie oben zum Begriff "Tasche" ans Tageslicht, und niemand versteht mehr warum für den einen Begriff ein Artikel angelegt werden darf und den anderen nicht. Und spätestens dann seid ihr auch endgültig auf dem weiter oben von Bravomike befürchteten Wikipedia/de-Niveau angekommen. :::Viel wichtiger als die Tatsache, ob exakt dieses Wort für ein eindeutig identifizierbares Objekt auch mal genannt wurde ist doch eigentlich die Antwort auf die Frage "Gibt es über das Objekt irgendwas wesentliches zu berichten?" - und da muss man doch auch ganz klar sehen, dass "Bashir hatte mal eine Tasche in der Hand" genauso allgemeingültiges Geschwafel ist wie "Es gab mal eine Frau, die hatte ein Dekolleté", oder "Menschen haben Mittelfinger". -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu. Ich habe mich mit der Argumentation nur zurückgehalten, weil dieser Trend ja schon seit Monaten zu beobachten ist; Artikel wie Liegestütze, Beule, Leiter, Rumpf, Hang etc. sind doch alle ähnlich gelagert. Hinzu kommt, dass diese Artikel oft nicht sehr weit über eine allgemeine Definition, die nichts mit StarTrek zu tun haben, hinausgehen. Besonders kurioses Beispiel hierfür ist Racquetball (Objekt). --Egeria 13:57, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden hab (bin momentan etwas unkonzentriert^^) schließ ich mich dem ebenfalls an. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nie verstanden wieso wir Artikel wie z.B. Raum oder Wand haben müssen. -- 14:01, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wand ist meiner Meinung nach ein schönes Beispiel dafür, dass selbst solche Artikel berechtigt sein können. Dass Sisko auf die Wand schreibt, ist eine (im Kontext der Episode und der erzählten Geschichte) durchaus bedeutsame Sache, die viel über seine Determiniertheit in diesem Moment aussagt. ::::::@Cid: Was ich vor allem mit meinen Bestrebungen, hier positive Kriterien anzumahnen, erreichen möchte, ist eben gerade unseren einmaligen Vorteil gegenüber der Wikipedia auszunutzen. Wir haben eine sehr gut überschaubare Quellenlage, und indem wir uns auf das gesprochene Wort, und eventuell die Skripte, als Quellenbasis festlegen, schaffen wir damit absolut eindeutige Kriterien. Dann muss man sich nie darum streiten, ob ein Artikel nun wichtig ist oder nicht, es gibt auf die Frage nach dem Lemmawert eine eindeutige Ja-Nein-Antwortmöglichkeit, die am gesprochenen Text bzw. Skript eindeutig zu beantworten ist. Man müsste gar nicht fragen, ob Artikel wie Wand, Dekolleté oder Gezeitenkopplung nun durch ihre Bedeutung berechtigt sind und warum den das beschriebene berechtigt ist und ob es überhaupt genug zu sagen gibt. Es gäbe über diese Fragen keinen Streit, weil ein Blick in Transkript oder, besser noch, Skript, eine eindeutige und unanfechtbare Antwort geben würde. Das meinte ich damit, als ich schrieb, ich will nicht, dass wir uns wie die Wikipedia streiten, was denn relevant ist. Wir können dazu eine absolut einfach Regel aufstellen: Relevant ist, was gesagt wird! Dazu natürlich noch Aufschriften, und schon werden Diskussionen wie diese hier vollkommen überflüssig.--Bravomike 15:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::ich finde bravos Ansatz gut. schon in sofern das ich bisher immer den selben verfolgt hab. Artikel wie Rauchen und Brille sind für uns auf jeden Fall relevant. Dekolleté wird nie genannt, es sind aber so einige zu sehen. Wir wissen sicher alle was das ist, das wir da sehen. ich hätte aber auch nichts dagegen das organisch zu halten. Nach dem Motto: wenn jemand den Artikel anlegt, dann wird er schon einen Grund gehabt haben. Wenn nun jemand hier eine Auflistung macht, in welchen Episoden ein Dekolleté zu sehen ist, dann nützt das vlt jemandem.-- 16:19, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::@Bravomike: Das sehe ich etwas anders - ich halte "pauschale Regeln" nicht für eine Lösung des Problems, sondern für einen Teil des Problems. Da der Vergleich jetzt schon mehrfach kam, bei Wikipedia/de ist es meiner Meinung nach nicht das Hauptproblem, dass bei einzelnen Artikeln nach der Relevanz gefragt wird, sondern die Tatsache, dass gleich für eine ganze Klasse von Artikeln ein pauschales (und oftmals unsinniges) Kriterium aufgestellt wird, und dann bei der Löschung von Einzelartikeln nur noch stumpf auf das "Relevanzkriterium" verwiesen wird. Man hat das Gefühl, als hätten die Wikipedianer das eigentliche Projekt hinter ihrem ganzen Regelwerk vergessen. :::Ähnliches befürchte ich auch hier, wenn man eine Pauschalregel wie z.B. "alles was genannt wurde braucht einen Artikel, und alles was nicht genannt wurde darf keinen haben" aufstellt. Das Ergebnis ist nämlich, dass zum Einen für genannte Begriffe ohne wirkliche Trekrelevanz ein prinzipiell erst einmal inhaltsloser Artikel erstellt wird und dann (wo er schon mal da ist) mit Trivialinformation über das jeweilige Objekt gefüllt wird - siehe z.B. Bleistift (hier wäre mindestens eine Zusammenfassung mit dem Oberbegriff Stift sinnvoll!). Zum Anderen führt es dazu, dass über tatsächlich storyrelevante Begriffe kein Artikel erstellt werden darf, nur weil kein passender Name genannt wurde - siehe Gezeitenkopplung. :::Natürlich ist die "organische Handhabung" die theoretisch beste Lösung. Allerdings würde ich ganz organisch Bleistift mit Stift zusammenfassen, und Dekolleté wahlweise mit Brust oder Kleid. -- Cid Highwind 19:33, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn es Artikel wie Gezeitenkopplung gibt, so lange es zu den Gezeigten passt.--Tobi72 20:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ist ja mal wieder ein ganz schönes Monstrum, was wir hier zusammengeschrieben haben. Was ich mich die ganze Zeit dabei frage, ist warum? Warum ist es so schlimm, wenn wir solche Artikel haben? Wenn Leute Lust haben, Artikel auch zu solch ordinären Themen anzulegen, dann lasst sie doch. Memory Alpha ist nicht die Wikipedia hindert uns auf jeden Fall nicht daran, denn diese Regel bezieht sich auf andere Fälle. Passend zum Thema, konnte man heute so einen Fall beobachten, beim Artikel Geißblatt. Wenn mir jemand ein überzeugendes Argument liefert, bin auch gerne bereit meine Meinung dazu zu ändern, aber bisher ist es doch eher so, dass es sich um persönliche Geschmacksfragen zu handeln scheint. Ein wirkliches Problem kann ich darin zumindest nicht erkennen, zumal sich diese Praxis hier ja schon seit Jahren so eingebürgert hat. Da hat sich die MA/de eben in eine andere Ricchtung als die MA/en entwickelt. Die Stift-Bleistift-Frage ist nun schon wieder ein ganz anderes Thema, vielleicht sollten wir erstmal die Ursprungsfrage zu Ende diskutieren. Und Übrigens: ich wette, dass in über 700 Star-Trek-Folgen sicher auch das Wort Dekolleté schon einmal genannt wurde...--Joe-le 20:11, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Artikel, der mir ziemlich leid tun würde, da der Begriff sonst nicht genannt wurde, müsste in dem Fall, in dem der Begriff unbedingt genannt werden muss, auch gehen. Allerdings ist es sicherlich Wert, diesen Artikel zu haben, da er zum Einen sehr ausführlich ist, zum Anderen sehr interessant und vielleicht nicht für jeden im ersten Moment ersichtlich. Die Rede ist von Guter Bulle, böser Bulle. Das ist mir auch nicht beim ersten Ansehen aufgefallen, sondern erst, als ich die Zusammenfassung gemacht habe. Wenn wir strikt nach dem gehen, was gesagt oder schriftlich gezeigt wird, dann muss der Artikel weg, aber dann würde unser MA eine wichtige Arbeit verlieren, die in meinen Augen einen Artikel verdient hat, auch wenn der Begriff so nie genannt wurde. Fakt ist, dass nicht jeder sofort die Begebenheit erkennt und mit dem Artikel wichtige Informationen bekommt. Es ist zu ausführlich für die HGI, aber zu wichtig, es weg zu lassen.--Tobi72 20:30, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielleicht noch eins: Wenn ich mir Mein großer Freund Shane anschaue, und das gilt nicht nur bei uns so, sondern auch bei MA/en, dann bräuchte man dort vielleicht nur einen Artikel für, der auch die Informationen über die Schauspieler enthält, die übrigens nicht genannt werden, somit wohl auch unter die Kategorie fallen würden --> Sammelartikel und weg mit dem Rest. Jedenfalls steht keiner der Schauspielernamen im Drehbuch oder wurde irgendwo in der Episode genannt. Für Star Trek an sich sind sie sicherlich nicht wichtig genug, um das Universum umzuschreiben, dennoch haben wir hier Artikel. Insgesammt 7 Stück, an Stelle von einem Sammelartikel. Gleiches gilt für MA/en. Wenn der Vorschlag von Pflaume und Bravomike ausgeführt wird, werden zumindest die Namen der Original Schauspieler verschwinden, wenn der Vorschlag von Cid, HenK und Egeria angenommen wird, müsste sogar alles daraus in einen Artikel untergebracht werden. Das fähre durchaus schade für die Vielfalt in MA/de. Und ob man MA/en davon überzeugen könnte, halte ich für äußerst unsicher. Grundsätzlich gebe ich euch recht, das man hier nicht Wikipedia ist, aber wir sollten genug Platz für alle mit Star Trek verbundenen Themen haben. Ich sage, alle 7 Artikel sollten bleiben und auch die anderen Artikel, wo etwas eindeutig gezeigt wird und das man ggf. aus der Realen Welt kennt. Auch wenn das Lemma mal nicht genannt wurde. Das sind alles in meinen Augen relevante Daten. Und wen stört ein Artikel mehr? Das macht MA/de eher interessanter. Dann hat man jeden Tag etwas neues zu entdecken, was man ggf. zuvor nicht einmal wusste.--Tobi72 21:28, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist einfach nur eine absolute Fehlinterpretation von dem, was ich hier zu argumentiern versuche... ich weiß nicht ob es Sinn macht, mich noch ein Mal zu erklären. -- Cid Highwind 21:49, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Cid: Versteh ich dich richtig wenn ich denke du meinst, dass man das nicht reglementieren kann und das daher im Einzelfall entscheiden sollte? Wenn nein, sorry. -- 22:11, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC)